The Clinical Services Core of the CNMD represents a unique resource that is organized around the recruitment and characterization of unmedicated schizophrenic subject at both early and later phases of the illness. Such subjects represent an extremely limited and important patient population. Specifically, the Clinical Services Core: 1) screens, recruits and assesses subjects using standardized assessment methods found in the Core Assessment Battery in order to generate a uniform data base shared by all investigators; 2) provides reliable and valid diagnostic evaluation using a well-developed longitudinal methodology and initial clinical follow-up and care; 3) utilizes well developed policies and procedures to coordinate a range of protocols and avoid duplication of efforts; and 4) Provides clinical and diagnostic expertise for postmortem diagnostic conference for the Human Brain Bank Core-B. Because the Clinical Services Core integrates and coordinates the recruitment and assessment of subjects, Projects 7- Cohen and 8-Sweeney in the CNMD and other funded collaborating investigators shares these subjects efficiently and productively. The Clinical Services Core also relies on the Statistics and Data Management Core-D to provide data management for the Core Assessment Battery.